


The Bank Heist

by virgin_storymaker



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Blake Shelton (Musician), The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Angst, Bank Robbery, Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gun Violence, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9507851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virgin_storymaker/pseuds/virgin_storymaker
Summary: Through a series of unfortunate events, Blake and Adam become unwillingly involved in a bank robbery, and they must rely on each other in order to survive- emotionally and physically.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I was kinda in the mood to write some hurt/ comfort Shevine. Sometimes I write stuff like this, sometimes I'm all about the fluffy stuff... it really depends on what I'm feeling I guess. Anyway, this is what happened after I sat down to write, and it's really random but I, erm... hope you like it? 
> 
> In other news, I will be updating Requiem soon (if you're interested in that story), but I've been really busy revising and haven't had much chance to. But I promise, an update is on it's way! Hopefully this week, but in the meantime, I have provided this one-shot as penance :)

It was mid-morning in Los Angeles, and the sun was already high in the sky, confirming that is was to be yet another hot, sunny summer’s day. Blake could already feel the beads of sweat pooling on the small of his back, grey curls dampening at the nape of his neck. Maybe wearing a flannel shirt had been a bad idea, but then again, it wasn’t like he could pull off a vest top or anything… not like Adam could.

He smiled as his boyfriend bounded on ahead of him, towing him by the hand through the crowded streets, which were already packed full of commuters rushing off to work, too wrapped up in the fact they were probably late to look up and notice the two famous singers weaving amongst them.

Adam’s t-shirt couldn’t even be called a t-shirt in Blake’s opinion. It was so thin you could pretty much see straight through it, but it clung to Adam’s torso like superglue, outlining the indentations of muscle along his flat stomach and the arched bones of his hips above the waistband of his ridiculously skinny jeans. Not that Blake was complaining. In fact, he was rather enjoying the view. Besides, unlike him, Adam could get away with wearing rags and would undoubtedly still look like a rock star. Blake often wondered how he got to be so lucky.

“Adam, slow down, would ya?” he called to the frontman, who was practically skipping down the street, still slightly in front of him.

Adam immediately did as Blake asked, retreating to fall into step by the taller man’s side. “Sorry,” he grinned, tilting his chin up to look at Blake. “All these couple-ly things just get me so excited.”

Blake raised an eyebrow, removing his hand from Adam’s to put an arm around his shoulders instead, tugging the smaller man to his side and giving him a quick squeeze. “Ya don’t say.”

Adam giggled as they rounded a corner, then immediately stiffened, stopping walking altogether. Blake looked down in confusion, but quickly relaxed when he saw his boyfriend’s eyes light up with excitement.

“There it is,” Adam breathed.

Blake laughed in adoration, leaning down to kiss him on the top of the head. “Honey, it’s the bank. You’ve been there countless times before.”

“I know,” Adam said with a shrug. “But it’s the first time I’m going to get a joint account with someone. I’ve never shared a joint account with anyone before.”

“Well, I had one with Miranda,” Blake said. “And to be honest with ya, it ain’t that spectacular. It’s just like gettin’ a normal account, ‘part from two people have access to it.”

Adam huffed, shoulders slumping in exasperation. “C’mon, cowboy, it’s not the account that’s the exciting part. It’s the fact it’s our first big step as a couple, aside from moving in together. It’s a part of my life I get to share with you, and that makes me really happy. Doesn’t it make you happy?”

“Of course,” Blake chuckled. “Of course it does, sweetheart. I like the fact we’re startin’ to make things _officially_ official, but… I don’t want you goin’ trigger-happy now ya’ll have access to a load of extra cash. We still have to discuss how we manage our finances.”

Adam rolled his eyes. “Blake, you know I wouldn’t do that. Besides, joint accounts are based on trust. If you’re gonna doubt my intentions, then maybe we shouldn’t do this.” He folded his arms, glaring hurtfully.

Blake eyed the younger man suspiciously. “Are ya bein’ serious right now? I can’t tell.”

Adam tried to keep a straight face, staring stonily ahead, but after a measly few seconds he glanced sideways at Blake, a sly smile tugging on his lips.

“Ha!” Blake exclaimed. “I knew ya weren’t really mad.”

Adam held up his hands, now fully smiling. “Ok, ok, fine. I know you trust me Blake. Or, at least, I think I do…”

Blake gave Adam a pointed look before launching forwards to tickle the frontman’s sides. Adam squealed, trying to wriggle out of Blake’s grasp, his body shaking with silent laughter.

“Stop it, stop-“ he gasped.

Blake pulled away with a satisfied smirk once Adam had gone weak in his arms. “That’s what ya get for messin’ with me,” he said.

“Cowboys have no mercy,” Adam said with a grimace.

Blake nodded. “Damn right. Someone’s gotta keep ‘em cocky rock stars in check.” He came to a stop in front of the bank. “Well, here we are.”

Adam grabbed his hand again. “C’mon then, cowboy, stop horsing around. Get a move on,” he said as he dragged Blake through the door and into the bank’s entryway.

“You did _not_ just say that,” Blake complained as he followed willingly.

The bank was typically quite busy, as it usually was on a week day in summer, and since it was nearing the holidays, there were likely to be lots of people withdrawing cash for travel or setting up holiday accounts and the like.

Adam led Blake to stand in one of two queues that led up to the two respective information desks, a glass panel separating the customers from the receptionists that sat behind them.

Blake smiled down contently at his partner, who in turn looked back up at him with a similar loving expression, soft brown eyes shining enthusiastically in a way that made Blake’s heart want to melt. They were really doing this, and he couldn’t quite believe it.

He couldn’t believe everything had turned out so well, just the way he’d hoped ever since that time he’d plucked up enough courage to ask Adam out on a date a couple of months ago. And now here they were. It was perfect.  

That was, until the sound of the door opening behind them followed by a series of gunshots ringing out transformed the room into chaos.

First came the screaming. Around them, everyone was screaming, looking fearfully towards where the disruption had come from. Blake whipped around to face the door, taking in the three armed men that stood in the entryway, military-style guns pointed upwards, black balaclavas covering their faces.

“This is a robbery,” the one in front shouted. “Everybody get down, and stay quiet.” He fired his gun again, another warning shot into the ceiling.

Everyone started scrambling as they obediently got on the floor, hushed cries filling the room. Blake lay flat on his stomach, pulling Adam down with him, who was ghostly pale and trembling all over. Their hands remained clasped tightly together, and Blake gave Adam a quick squeeze of encouragement, trying to stay calm for both their sake’s.

The robbers started moving in between the people strewn out across the floor, who lay helpless before them. The two in the back began waving their guns in faces, getting everyone to move back to the sides of the room, clearing a space in the centre. Blake crawled on his hands and knees towards the information desks, Adam right beside him. He sat so his back was pressed right up against the wooden panelling, pulling Adam into his arms protectively.

Adam rested his head against Blake’s shoulder, keeping his eyes downcast. He was still shaking uncontrollably, his breaths coming out in little gasps, but other than that he remained silent. Blake leaned in closer to his ear, shushing him gently in attempt to calm him. Adam was clearly petrified, and Blake found himself more worried about his boyfriend than the actual robbery going on right before their eyes. This was not how he’d expected the day to pan out at all.

The robber at the front of the group held up a device reminiscent of an old-fashioned radio. “This is a signal-blocker,” he said, his voice gruff and menacing. “So don’t bother calling for help, because you’ll find all your electronic devices no longer work.”

There was a series of outraged mutterings, and in curiosity Blake fished out his cell phone from his jean pocket, but the guy was right. No signal.

He hugged Adam tighter as one of the robbers walked right by them, his gun pointed towards them threateningly.

The robber with the radio- most likely the one in charge, gestured with his weapon towards the area where Blake and Adam were sat. “You,” he said.

Blake tensed, the thumping of his heart increasing to a rate so fast he could no longer distinguish each individual beat. However, as the robber came closer he realised with relief that he was talking to the man next to them, who was dressed in a dark suit, a name badge pinned to his lapel. He looked like the manager.

“Get up,” the robber ordered.

The man, whose name badge read ‘Saul Kiner’, stumbled to his feet, hunching in on himself as the robber came closer, jabbing his weapon right against his head. Saul was a small, balding man with a very red face that turned two shades deeper as he found himself staring down the barrel of a gun.  

“Take me to the vault,” the robber said, dark eyes glinting through his mask.

Saul gulped, his Adam’s apple bobbing. “I’m… sorry. B-but I c-c-can’t do… t-that,” he stammered, eyes casting downwards.

Robber number one only laughed. Then he swung his gun sideways, and to Blake’s alarm aimed it right at Adam. “Yes, you can,” he said simply.

Adam stared up at him like a rabbit frozen in the headlights. If he’d looked pale before, well, now he must have been on the verge of passing out. Blake felt like he was going to pass out too. This could not be happening.

The robber sighed when Adam didn’t move. “Up you get,” he hinted, gesturing with the gun, waving it around as if it wasn’t a lethal weapon that could shoot a bullet right into the frontman’s skull at any second and kill him instantly.

Adam started to slowly get up off the floor, shaking himself free of Blake’s grip on him, but on pure instinct Blake shot out his hand to stop him, seizing his lover by the wrist. “No,” he yelled out. “Take me instead.”

“Aww, that’s so sweet,” the robber sneered. “But no thanks. I’ll think I’ll stick with the pretty one. And if you say another word, I’ll put a bullet in his head. You,” he turned to Saul again. “You’ll take me to the vault right now, or I kill this man, followed by his boyfriend, and then one by one, everyone else in this room until you comply. Am I clear?”

Saul gulped again, this time to clear his throat. “Crystal,” he choked out.

Robber number one grabbed a fistful of Adam’s hair and yanked him closer, causing Adam to cry out in pain. Blake supressed a growl. “Which way, Mr Bank Manager?”

“Follow me,” Saul said timidly, eyeing Adam apologetically as he shuffled towards the back of the room.

“Wait,” Blake blurted just before the trio disappeared out of sight (the other two robbers were still circling the room, keeping an eye on the hostages). Robber number sighed impatiently as he turned around, using his grip on Adam’s hair to yank his head back sharply, pressing the barrel of the gun into his cheek.

Adam let out a terrified whimper, eyes glistening with tears.

“I said one more word and-“

“At least take me with ya’ll.” Blake quickly got to his feet, hands raised in surrender. “I beg ya, please, just take me as well.”

Robber number one paused in thought, his eyes flashing angrily. The whole room seemed to hold it’s breath in anticipation. “Fine,” he said finally. “But try anything and he’s dead. Now, hurry up.”

Blake nodded, walking quickly over to where Saul was leading the robber and Adam past the front desks and down a corridor towards the back rooms.

They stopped at the end of the corridor where a large, metal door was set into the wall, glistening eerily under the dim lighting. There was a small key code pad in the middle of the door, a circular handle with multiple metal prongs like a wheel on a boat directly underneath it.

“Type in the code,” the robber said to Saul.

Saul quickly did as he asked, typing a few numbers into the pad. Once he stepped back, there was a beeping sound followed by a series of clicks.

“What are you waiting for, motherfucker?” he exclaimed. “Open it!”

“I’m n-not… strong enough…” Saul admitted meekly.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” the robber groaned. “You,” he pointed to Blake this time. “Open it now or lover boy dies.”

Adam looked at Blake fearfully, and Blake nodded immediately- too quickly in fact, the action making his head spin. “Ok.” He stepped forwards, willing his legs not to give way beneath him. He had to stay strong for Adam: he couldn’t appear weak. Carefully he placed his hands against the cool metal rungs, the cold causing him to shudder violently. He was unusually sensitive, and his arms were like jelly. When he tried to twist the wheel, his strength seemed to evaporate.

He tried again, but it was no use. His body wasn’t cooperating. Why weren’t his arms working?

“ _Blake!”_ Adam suddenly cried out behind him. He glanced over his shoulder just in time to see robber number one forcing the frontman to his knees, the gun still trained at the back of his head. Adam was drenched in sweat, his lower lip trembling violently. The tears in his eyes had finally spilled over to trail down his cheeks and splash to the floor.

Fear spiked in Blake’s chest. “I’m tryin’,” he snapped, glaring at the robber, angry at him for doing this to his boyfriend- for scaring the wits out of him. “Gimmie a second.”

He turned back to the handle and tugged on it with all of his might, his rage fuelling his strength- giving him enough power to finally turn the stiff wheel a fraction to the left.

“Ten,” the robber said.

“What?!” Blake looked back again, eyes wide in shock.

“Nine.”

“Ya can’t be serious?” The bastard was giving him a fucking countdown? And when he got to zero…

“Eight.”

“Fuck,” Blake hissed, tugging at the wheel with all his might, getting it to turn an inch more. He let out a yell as he strained his arms, his muscles on fire. Why the hell was this thing so stiff? Did the bank even use the god damn vault at all?

“Seven… Six… Five…”

His mind was a haze of panic as he tried to ignore the sickening feeling bubbling in his stomach, focusing instead on the task at hand. The wheel moved again, the horrible screeching sound it made when it did tearing through Blake, whose hands were starting to sweat and slip off the prongs.

“Four… Three…”

He gritted his teeth, tightening his grip so that his knuckles went white, yanking the wheel so hard it felt as though his arms might pop out of their sockets. He was almost there… just a little further…

“Two…”  He could hear Adam’s fast paced breathing behind him, the sound of a gun cocking.

“One.” There was a satisfying click, the sound of a spring retracting. Blake shoved against the door and, surprisingly, it swung wide open easily.

“You saved your boyfriends life. Congratulations,” the robber said flatly, although the cruel smile on his lips indicated how much he’d enjoyed the little showdown. Blake felt sick.

He glanced down to see Adam bent over, hands bracing against the floor. He couldn’t see his face, but there was no doubt he was having a panic attack.

Instinctively, Blake stepped forwards, only to be met with a gun in his face.

“ _Please,”_ he begged, desperate. “He’s havin’ a panic attack. He needs my help. This is serious!”

“One minute,” the robber said, moving past him towards Saul.

Blake didn’t need telling twice. He quickly dropped to his knees and cupped Adam’s face in his hands as gently as possible, tilting his head up to look at him.

Adam gaped at him, his chest heaving. “I… can’t… breathe.”

Blake looked at him meaningfully. “Yes, ya can. C’mon baby, breathe with me. That’s it.” Blake sucked in a deep breath, pausing before he exhaled.

Adam followed suit, his breath hitching a little, his breathing slowing ever so slightly.

“That’s it,” Blake repeated soothingly. “You’re doin’ so good, baby. In, and out. In, and out.” He didn’t know what it was- his breathing technique or merely his voice- but it worked.

Adam had calmed down, but the tears were still streaming steadily from his red-rimmed eyes. Droplets of sweat were congealing on his forehead and his nose was running like crazy. He was a mess, but he was ok. He was alive.

Blake felt his own eyes tear up.

“Blake…” Adam sobbed.

“Oh, baby, I’m so sorry,” Blake whispered, pulling him into a bone crushing hug that Adam returned in much the same fashion. “I’m so sorry ya had t’ go through that.”

Adam shook his head. “Wasn’t your fault,” he mumbled into Blake’s now tear-soaked shoulder.

“Ok, time’s up,” came the voice they had both been dreading to hear.

Blake gave his boyfriend a quick kiss on the lips before standing hurriedly and helping Adam up after him.

“Get in here and help Mr Bank Manager shove all the cash into those bags,” the robber ordered, pointing to the three black duffle bags that had appeared on the table in the centre of the room, the cash in heaped piles on the shelves that lined the walls from the ceiling to the floor. “Get as much as you can. And hurry up so I can leave before the cops come…” He smirked. “Or I’ll shoot someone.”

Blake resisted the urge to punch that smile of the robber’s face as he led Adam inside the vault and began grabbing handfuls of cash at rapid speed. The quicker he did this, the sooner it would be over.

He could see Adam struggling, his hands shaking so much it was hard for him to pick up the wads of money.

“Babe, just breathe,” he said in hushed tones, placing a hand over Adam’s much smaller one. “Ya can do this. I’m right here with ya.”

Adam nodded, squeezing his eyes closed and taking a deep breath. He set his jaw in determination, and when his eyes snapped open again, he was working faster than Blake, his athleticism aiding him to practically clear the entire shelf on his own.

In no time at all, all three duffle bags were stuffed full to the brim with money. Robber number one had Blake, Saul and Adam carry one each back to the main room, where the other two robbers were waiting.

They snatched up the bags instantly, lust sparkling in their eyes. And then they were gone- straight out the door without a word, leaving Blake and Adam stood staring after them.

Less than a minute later, a huge van sped past the window, the sound of excited whooping filtering through into the room. Saul was already on the phone, talking rapidly into the speaker, the other workers crowded round him. The customers were beginning to stand, helping each other up and talking loudly, the noise making Blake’s head throb and his ears buzz.

Suddenly, the room was tilting, and he grew panicked when he couldn’t see Adam. His vision was blackening, but then he heard it- someone calling his name.

He smiled as he slipped out of consciousness. It was ok. Adam was alright. They were both going to be alright.

* * *

 

“Blake? Get over here,” Adam called from where he was sat cross-legged on the sofa, laptop on his knees.

“Comin’,” Blake replied, striding into the room with two freshly steaming mugs of tea. He set them down on the coffee table before bending over Adam’s shoulder to peer curiously at the screen. “What’s up?”

Adam rolled his eyes. “I need you to fill in the details for this stupid joint account.”

Blake sighed. “Ya don’t need me to. Not right now. Not if ya don’t want.”

“No, Blake. We are doing this. I won’t let what happened stop us from taking the next step as a couple.”

“Adam…” Blake sighed again. “I understand, I do. But it’s only been a couple o’ days. We will do this, I promise, just not right now.”

Adam grimaced, eyeing Blake suspiciously. “Blake, I can see the way you’re looking at me- like I might have a break down any second. But trust me, I’m fine. Besides, I’m not the one who fainted.”

Blake straightened up and folded his arms. “Erm, correct me if I’m wrong, but you’ve already had two panic attacks since then, so of course I’m worried about ya.” Impulsively, he darted forwards to slam the laptop lid closed.

“Hey!” Adam protested.

“I’m serious, Adam. We are not doin’ this now… We’re doin’ this instead.” He bent down again, pulling Adam closer and leaning forwards to kiss him before the smaller man could argue any more.

Adam’s response was instantaneous. He arched himself further over the back of the sofa as far as he could to get himself closer to Blake, his hand creeping up to grip the curls at the nape of Blake’s neck. He gave a soft whine when Blake finally pulled back, resting their foreheads together.

“Sound good?” Blake asked.

Adam licked his lips. “Sounds perfect.”


End file.
